parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big ABC Time Activities Adventure
Blue's Room: Blue's Big ABC Time Activities Adventure is a PC game. =Cast= *Blue *Sprinkles *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Shovel *Pail *Magenta *Baby Bear *Felicia *Lion Prince *Turtle *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Little Bill *April *Bobby *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Max *Ruby *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Jack *Mary *Mel *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Rintoo *Tolee *Lulu *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *Milli *Geo *Bot *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Shane *David *Binyah Binyah *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Dan Handerson *The Curious Buddies *ChickiePoo *Fluff *Fuzzworth *Milo *Nibbles *Hedgie Synopsis Explore the world of letters, sounds, and words with Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters in this activity pack filled with multilevel learning games. Identify letters, build vocabulary, practice phonics, and create rhymes as you collect words to help Blue build silly stories in her Word Book. The more words you collect, the more stories you can create and print out. Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters help strengthen early learning skills, including initial letter recognition, upper and lowercase letter discrimination, alphabet recognition and sequencing, phonics, visual and auditory discrimination, consonant blends, word formation, early vocabulary, and rhyming. List of Activities: *Alphabet Maze *Bathtime Rhymes *Felt Friend's Word Puzzles *Mailtime *Safari Snapshots *Snacktime *Dora's Alphabet Puzzles *Squirt's Alphabet Butterflies *Bounce's Letter Blueberries *Wonder Pets' Music Blocks *Oobi's Letter Game *Blue's Word Book Transcript: *Blue's Room: Blue's Big ABC Time Activities Adventure/Transcript Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games